Trou-ou-ou-ou-ble
by Volum48
Summary: "Aku sudah tahu. Trouble maker 'kan? Apakah kita harus menarikannya lagi? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menyukainya. Maksudku, bukankah ini menggelikan? Kenapa aku yang harus pakai gaun, sepatu hak dan bahkan bulu mata palsu? Ini gila!"/HaeHyuk/EunHae ff drabble. Warning inside. Trouble maker sekuel.


HaeHyuk/EunHae fanfiction

Warning: bimbingan orang tua, AU, shounen-ai, miss typo, amateur author, alur kecepetan.

Genre: Romance, Humor.

a/n : ff ini semacem sekuel dr ff trouble maker kemaren. Tapi tetep NCnya gaada *buagh*. Ff ini spesial pake oreo buat ma broh sepernistaan saya, imNari yg bikin saya tergerak *halah* buat bikin ff ini.

Don't bash Chara okeh! Authornya bolehlah.

.

.

.

~tuuuttt~tuttt~tututut~

Donghae menatap kesal pada ponselnya. Ia menggeram marah pada ponsel flipnya itu. Lagi dan lagi Hyukjae tidak mengangkat teleponnya. ia berpikiran bahwa ponsel Hyukjae sedang dalam mode diam dan monyet kecil itu tidak mendengar panggilanya. Ia kembali menekan simbol telepon berwarna hijau itu dengan tidak sabaran. Ia masih ingin mencoba peruntungannya untuk yang ke delapan saat ini. Saat dirasanya peruntungannya itu gagal, ia mencoba mencari Hyukjae di manapun kira-kira Hyukjae berada.

Ada yang ingin diberitahukan oleh Donghae saat ini, karena itu ia rela berpusing-pusing ria mencari Hyukjae yang terkenal tidak bisa diam. ia menanyakan pada orang-orang yang berpotensi mengetahui dimanakah seorang Lee Hyukjae berada walaupun jawabannya selalu sama, mereka tidak tahu karena Hyukjae itu licin seperti ikan teri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke flat Hyukjae walaupun ia sangsi, karena seharusnya monyet unyu itu pulang bersamanya.

Sebelum mencapai gerbang sekolahnya, ia melihat Hyukjae yang tampaknya sedang asyik menonton klub sepak bola yang sedang berlatih di lapangan. Donghae mendengus sekencang yang ia bisa saat dilihatnya Hyukjae malah menatap kosong entah kearah mana , dengan kata lain Hyukjae sedang melamun.

"Hey, Monyet! Darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu daritadi, tahu!" Donghae setengah berteriak saat mengucapkannya. Berharap Hyukjae berhenti melamun.

"Ya! Kau mengagetiku, bodoh! Daritadi aku disini. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" Hyukjae berkata dengan wajah menyebalkan. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau Donghae mencarinya seperti mau mati.

"Cih! Berhentilah bermimpi Lee Hyukjae. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" ujar Donghae bersemangat yang langsung dibalas dengan pandangan bingung dari Hyukjae.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Kau tahu? Tarian—"

"Aku sudah tahu. Trouble maker 'kan? Apakah kita harus menarikannya lagi? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menyukainya. Maksudku, bukankah ini menggelikan? Kenapa aku yang harus pakai gaun, sepatu hak dan bahkan bulu mata palsu? Ini gila!" Ujar Hyukjae bertubi-tubi. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian saat di pernikahan Mrs. Hee. Memang sih, Ia tidak mendapatkan ejekan dari teman-temannya—seperempatnya mengejek 'sih—tapi, ia dan Donghae malah dijadikan pasangan terserasi di sekolah mereka. Itu di buktikan dari wajah mereka berdua yang menghiasi tembok-tembok sekolah dengan foto-foto mesra mereka yang dambil saat menarikan trouble maker kemarin.

"jangan tanyakan padaku! Menurutku memakai sepatu hak bukan hal yang buruk untukmu hahaha—aw!" tawa nista Donghae dengan sukses dihentikan Hyukjae yang melempar pemuda itu dengan sepatu hak milik Mrs. Hee yang belum ia kembalikan.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya saat melihat foto-foto dirinya dan Donghae terpampang di penjuru sekolah. Bahkan banyak foto hasil editan yang dibuat oleh sekelompok gadis yang hampir tidak waras karena foto itu sangat-super-duper-triple-erotis! Ia heran kenapa sekolahnya tidak melarang poster-poster itu. Padahal Seingat Hyukjae, ia dan Donghae tidak ada adegan hisap leher. Tapi kenapa foto itu bisa tiba-tiba muncul? Bahkan segerombolan gadis itu bersembunyi 10 meter dibelakang tempatnya dan Donghae berada sekarang.

" Kau selalu saja begitu! Tidak mengerti perasaanku. Intinya, kalaupun kau memberikanku segunung susu strawberry aku tidak akan menarikan tarian konyol itu lagi!" Hyukjae berseru dengan lantang. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju lokernya untuk menyimpan perlengkapan yang ia gunakan saat menari trouble maker kemarin. Ia terpaksa menyimpannya karena Mrs. Hee sedang menikmati liburan bulan madunya di China.

"Aku juga tidak mau kau menarikan tarian itu lagi 'kok."

Hyukjae menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Ku kira kau yang paling bersemangat disini. Bukankah daritadi kau mencariku untuk memaksaku tampil di festival sekolah nanti?"

"Daritadi aku mencarimu agar kau tidak ikut acara itu. Kau tahu? Cukup sekali saja. Aku tidak ingin memukul orang lagi." Setelah Donghae memukul Kyuhyun kemarin, ia mendapat hukuman dari Kim Jongwoon seongsaenim. Donghae bergidik ngeri saat di ingatnya ia harus mengambil foto Kim seongsaenim yang berselca ria dengan kura-kuranya selama sehari semalam. Bahkan Kim seongsaenim menyuruh Donghae membawa kostum-kostum unik untuknya dan kura-kuranya. Ia tidak mau lagi, sungguh!

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaaa... aku sih hanya lebih suka melihatmu menari seksi eksklusif di depanku saja."

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Seketika ingatannya kembali pada saat ia dan Donghae melakukan hal yang seharusnya di lakukan orang-orang diatas 17 tahun. Ia dan Donghae bahkan belum genap 17 tahun, Ck!

"A-Aku pun tidak akan menarikan itu didepanmu lagi! Seperti katamu, Cukup sekali saja."

"Yasudah! Kita berlatih tarian yang lain saja!" Donghae berkata sambil menarik Hyukjae untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

"Berlatih tarian yang lain? Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Untuk memperdalam ilmu tari kita. Kurasa tari perut akan sangat cocok untukmu. Dan aku akan menilai sejauh apa kemampuanmu menari tari perut hahaha."

"Tari perut? Kau gila! Aku tidak akan pernah menarikan tarian aneh seperti itu! Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menilai? Aku yakin menilai dalam kamusmu adalah bokongku yang akan kau robek nanti. Tidak, terimakasih."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tanpa tarian juga tidak masalah. Kurasa kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu saja, Monyet kecil." Donghae berkata dengan senyum mengerikan yang sangat menakutkan.

"EOMMAAAA!"

-END-

Yosh! Akhirnya bikin drabble lagi! ff ini saya bikin karena gaada yg jawab pertanyaan saya! Alert itu apaaaaa? *buagh*

Oiya. Dagangan saya kemaren sepertinya gak laku. Karena itu, izinin saya untuk berjuang lebih baik lagi! 9 *pasang iket kepala* mungkin saya memang ga cucok di konflik. Karena itu maafin saya yah kalau ff 'Not Okay' mengecewakan *bungkuk* semoga saja di ff konflik lainnnya saya gak mengecewakan lagi *amieeennnn*

Saya kan nulis ff gak terpaksa, karena itu saya gak mau maksain review. Saya 'kan juga reader disini, saya tau kok rasanya review tapi gak ikhlas. Karena itu, saya pikir akan sangat amajing kalau saya bisa menarik review dan reader untuk dateng sendiri ke lapak saya. Mohon bimbingannya minna-san!

Oiya! Saya ngerasa jahat banget deh. Masa' yg punya akun saya bales, yg anonim gak saya bales? Maafin saya yah...saya puyeng mau balesnya gimana *buagh*. Tapi saya baca semua reviewnya kok! Sampe tereak2 heboh dan kelebayan saya yg lainnya! Dan berkwintal-kwintal maaf untuk readers (pake 's' ye) yg selalu protes NCnya gapernah kelar hehehe *kick!*

Tertanda, Volum48


End file.
